Pokemon Topaz
='Pokemon' Amethyst and Topaz= Edit Comments1522,562pages on this wiki |} |- style="background:#1C24BC; vertical-align: top;" |'Developer(s)' | style="width:17em"|NovaNintega Super Unicorn Pyros |- style="vertical-align: top;" |'Publisher(s)' |Nintendo |- style="background:#1C24BC; vertical-align:top" |'Platform(s)' |Nintendo 3DS |- style="vertical-align:top" |'Genre(s)' |Adventure |- style="background:#1C24BC; vertical-align:top" | colspan="2"|'Release Date(s)' |- | colspan="2"|2014/2015 |- style="background:#1C24BC; vertical-align:top" | colspan="2"|'Mode(s)' |- | colspan="2"|Single Player |- style="background:#1C24BC; vertical-align:top" | colspan="2"|'Rating(s)' |- | colspan="2"|G |- style="background:#1C24BC; vertical-align:top" |'Media Included' |3DS Card '''Pokémon Amethyst and Topaz are '''Pokemon games developed by NovaNintega Super Unicorn Pyros and was published by Nintendo. This is the first time that NovaNintega Super Unicorn Pyros has made a Pokémon game. Contents http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/Pokemon_Amethyst_and_Topaz# show Gameplay The gameplay is similar to other Pokémon games except the graphics have been improved and the Pokédex features Pokémon from all regions. The character starts as a Trainer who selects a Starter Pokémon (Chespin, Piplup, Charmander). The storyline of this game is to defeat the returning Team Rocket who has joined forces with Team Plasma. You must also defeat all 8 Gym Leaders to be able to fight the Elite Four and the Champion. The game is set in Unova. Pokédex Mega Evolutions CollegeHumor Skip to Content Skip to Wiki Navigation Skip to Site Navigation Have you seen the new DESTINY trailer? Which class are you? Video Games Entertainment Lifestyle * Learn the ins and outs of communities with our Wikia University video tutorial! Gym Leaders Skip to Content Skip to Wiki Navigation Skip to Site Navigation*http://www.wikia.com/Wikia *Start a wiki **Video Games **Entertainment **Lifestyle *Log inUsername Password Forgot your password? Stay logged in OrConnect *Sign up =http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/Fantendo:Main_Menu= *On the Wiki **Wiki Activity **Random Page **Videos **Photos **Chat **Forum *General *Community *Top Content Contribute ShareWatchlist Random Page Recent Changes=Pokemon Amethyst and Topaz/Special Trainers= Edit Comments022,661pages on this wiki This is a list of Pokémon Trainers unlike normal Trainers in Pokémon Amethyst and Topaz. Contents http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/Pokemon_Amethyst_and_Topaz/Special_Trainers# show Main Series Players Side Series Players Spin-Off Players Gym Leaders One can be fought daily. Elite Four One can be fought daily. Champions One can be fought daily. Team One can all be fought daily. Anime One can all be fought daily. Others These all can be fought daily. Image Pokémon Type (s) Pandojo Pandojo Grass Ninpuunda Ninpuunda Grass/Fighting Pankwando Pankwondo Grass/Fighting Bunel Bunel Fire Illubit Illubit Fire/Psychic Insabit Insabit Fire/Psychic Sworfin Sworfin Water Glaphin Glaphin Water/Rock Phizeron Phizeron Water/Rock Eevee Normal Vaporeon Water Flareon Fire Jolteon Electric Espeon Psychic Umbreon Dark Leafeon Grass Glaceon Ice Neutron Neutreon Normal Drakeon Drakeon Dragon Stameon Stameon Fighting Duneon Duneon Ground Veneon Veneon Poison Fluffeon Fluffeon Flying Pesteon Pesteon Bug Flinteon Flinteon Rock Spookeon Spookeon Ghost Mecheon Mecheon Steel Manticub Manticub Dark/Poison Mighticore Mighticore Dark/Poison Emolga Electric/Flying Yamonga Yamonga Electric/Flying Stantler Normal Strandeer Strandeer Normal/Dark Heracross Bug/Fighting Herculex Herculex Bug/Fighting Pinsir Bug Crushitor Crushitor Bug Delibird Ice/Flying Clousbird Clousbird Ice/Flying Orion Orion Steel/Flying Skarmory Steel/Flying Spinda Normal Panizzy Panizzy Normal Snappy Snappy Water Krabby Water Kingler Water Sentret Normal Furret Normal Ferrapid Ferrapid Normal Absur'd Absur'd Normal/Flying Farfetch'd Normal/Flying Piglight Piglight Flying/Fairy Piglide Piglide Flying/Fairy Boairy Boairy Flying/Fairy Seel Water Dewgong Water/Ice Nargong Nargong Rock/Ice Shuppet Ghost Banette Ghost Shuppeteer Shuppeteer Ghost Sweetung Sweetung Normal Lickitung Normal Lickilicky Normal Corsola Water/Rock Coralobe Coralobe Water/Rock Panzerin Panzerin Steel/Flying Fluffu Fluffu Normal/Flying Swablu Normal/Flying Altaria Dragon/Flying Wynaut Psychic Wobbuffet Psychic Wralekeen Wralekeen Psychic/Fighting Voltorb Electric Electrode Electric Mastrode Mastrode Electric/Psychic Puffink Puffink Water/Steel Pansage Grass Simisage Grass Gorillasage Gorillasage Grass/Ground Pansear Fire Simisear Fire Gorillasear Gorillasear Fire/Ground Panpour Water Simipour Water Gorillapour Gorillapour Water/Ground Mahoutsuki Moon Forme Mahoutsuki Psychic Zipod Zipod Grass/Steel Cryonura Cryonura Ice/Psychic Whismur Normal Loudred Normal Exploud Normal Decibreak Decibreak Normal Cacnea Grass Cacturne Grass/Dark Cactegade Cactegade Grass/Dark Mime Jr. Psychic Mr. Mime Psychic Sir. Mime Sir. Mime Psychic Nimblaze Nimblaze Fire Absol Dark Solutai Solutai Dark Lunaric Lunaric Water/Rock Lunaminate Lunaminate Water/Rock Oilaphant Oilaphant Rock/Poison Tarmmoth Tarmmoth Rock/Poison Cherubi Grass Cherrim Grass Sakanopy Sakonopy Grass Hexnya Hexnya Dark/Psychic Meowjic Meowjic Dark/Psychic Wallisp Wallisp Water/Ghost Waitomb Waitomb Water/Ghost Kaokung Kaokung Grass/Fighting Kowallop Kowallop Water Kojundo Kojundo Water/Fighting Tygloo Tygloo Ice Mechloo Mechloo Ice Slugucus Slugucus Water Dratlantic Dratlantic Water/Dragon Hikiraiya Hikiraiya Poison/Water Katsunade Katsunade Poison/Bug Orohachi Orohachi Poison/Dragon Lucifell Lucifell Dark/Fairy Sarutosuke Sarutosuke Poison/Grass Hydrament Hydrament Grass/Fire/Water Voinada Voinada ???/Flying Mega Evolutions Image Name Type (s) Mega Pikachu Mega Pikachu Electric Mega Slowbro Mega Slowbro Water/Psychic Mega Parasect Mega Parasect Bug/Fairy Mega Noctowl Mega Noctowl Psychic/Flying Mega Crobat Mega Crobat Poison/Flying Mega Sharpedo Mega Sharpedo Water/Steel Mega Solrock Mega Solrock Rock/Fire Mega Claydol Mega Claydol Rock/Psychic Mega Magnezone Mega Magnezone Electric/Steel Mega Froslass Mega Froslass Ice/Ghost Mega Arceus Mega Arceus Normal Mega Bisharp A Mega Bisharp A Dark/Steel Mega Bisharp T Mega Bisharp T Dark/Steel Mega Beheeyem Mega Beheeyem Psychic Mega Jellicent (Male) Mega Jellicent (Male) Water/Ghost Mega Jellicent (Female) Mega Jellicent (Female) Water/Ghost